This is a title!
by Lostlover2012
Summary: Random little stories mostly Supernatural related that I have written for school. Rated T, because I rate almost everything T.
1. Help in history

Crappy little one shot I wrote for my history class :D! Yay... Enjoy I guess... :D!

* * *

"Michael! Come help me...Please?" Gabriel yelled out, his voice high pitched and whiny, the tone he used to get what he wanted.

"Gabriel! I need a minute, I'm trying to help Balthy with his-"

Gabriel could hear Balthazar cut him off in a childish voice.

"Don't call me Balthy! I'm not a baby anymore. I'm 6 now!" Gabriel heard Michael let out a strained chuckle as he corrected himself.

"I'll be there after I help _Balthazar._ We are almost done with his math." Gabriel reconized the pleading tone, Michael had a tough time running the household, what with Dad being gone all the time.

Gabriel sighed and began to reread the History pages he had been assigned, he had been given a strict order to organize his papers before tomorrow, he had most of his assignments stuffed in his book or crumbled at the bottom of his bag. Gabriel reached for a paper that had fallen, he thinks it was over the Boston Tea Pary, but he couldn't be certain.

As he lifted it up and read over it, he could've been positive it had been stapled with something else. Gabriel began to sift though the papers and try to match it with it's pair.

He didn't even notice Michael walking into the room until he pulled a chair up and sat beside him.

"What do you need help with?" Michael looked stressed out- he had a tough day and Gabriel felt bad that he had asked his eldest brother for more.

"I'm trying to find the rest of this paper." Gabriel handed him the paper, letting him read over it before they began to try and locate the rest of the page together.

* * *

Before you ask- What the hell does Michael and Gabriel looking for a history paper have to do with history...

My history teacher is trying to make sure we know some basic and simple words. The ones underlined are the ones we were assigned to write a story about, I choose a Fanfiction because... Well, it's what I do best. I have a couple more I may or may not put up here, might make this a little series, the stories are due on Friday's so that's when I shall update... I have.. I think 3? more of these... Should be up soon?


	2. Just a normal day at the store

**Another crappy oneshot... Praise the Chuck... What would we ever do without them? **

**Enjoy? XD? **

* * *

"C'mon Michael, one bag, please? I'll be super duper good!" Gabriel begged, clutching the bag of lifesavers like a starving man at his last meal.

"I said no, Gabriel. Put them back up." Michael ordered, his voice reaching a new level of authority that mimicked their absent father's.

"But..." Gabriel started but was cut off by Balthazar's high pitched whine, so high pitched it even hurt Gabriel's ears a bit.

"Michael! Tell Raphael to stop poking me!" A mask of annoyance crossed over Michael's face.

Michael stopped the car abruptly and turned to Raphael to begin yelling at the childish 15 year old. Without knowing he was doing it, Michael inadvertently caused Castiel, who was sitting in the built in baby's seat, to start crying as he was awoken from his nap.

Castiel began to whimper, a sure sign he was close to tears. Michael's eyes widened in horror at what he had just caused as Castiel began to bawl loudly. Michael scooped Castiel, trying to shush the toddler, giving Raphael a glare as he did so.

Raphael raised his hands in a 'I didn't do anything' manner, backing away from the angry Michael.

Gabriel, sensing the distraction, threw the package of lifesavers into the cart and scowled at Balthazar, who had his 'Oo! I'm gonna tell Michael!' Face on as he had witness what he had done.

Michael bounced Castiel while whispering for him to calm down and such, trying his best to make him stop crying.

"Shh, Cassie. It's okay." Michael whispered the words, but it only caused Castiel to get louder.

"I infern he is hungry." Balthazar announced, trying the new word he learned at school that day on his tongue.

That shut everyone up, even Castiel's cries quieted down as Gabriel and Raphael burst out laughing.

"Infern? I think it's infer, Balth." Even Michael couldn't help but crack a smile, it matched his amused tone that seemed to lighten his mood.

Michael turned back toward the car and set Castiel back down in his seat, wiping the few tears that escaped his crystal blue eyes.

Michael looked down at the newly added life savers.

"Gabriel, put them back." Michael ordered once more.

Gabriel started to protest but Michael cut him off.

"And before you say it, no, candy is no considered one of the main food groups." 

* * *

**Who uses the word Infer? I mean, really? I found it hard to make it fit 'smoothly' and 'naturally' into the story, damn you infer! **

**Anyway...**

**I'mma go copy the other ones paper-to-computer...**

**Buh bai.. **


	3. Not a fanfiction but still hilarous

**Okay, admiting time. This one isn't a fanfiction- but it still is hilarous. My mom told me this story and I couldn't help but write it :D! Enjoy. *Bows* **

**It's true, by the way... Enjoy!**

* * *

One day I get up to hear from my parents that they are going to take a road trip. Although I had heard stories about the kin folks I never really knew what the word 'HillBilly' really meant. We weren't really close but I had heard the stories about the ridiculous endeavors that have accuredd in the past. One story goes like this...

Last summer my aunt Linda and uncle Giles (Ji-els) went to buy a family car. After a short period, this car started having mechanical difficulties. What happened next, was that they soon found out that fixing this car would use up all of their savings. Instead of fixing this vehicle, they decided to use it for another purpose. So, with Cousin Scott in the driver's seat at the age of 7, he steered the Honda Civic as his parents pushed the vehicle into the ditch. It took only a couple of hours to tear the doors off and then "sell them for scrap" and covering the car with dirt... Making a storm cellar. Many tornados have passed through the Arkansas "Tornado Valley" but I have not heard of them getting hurt during a tornado. It may of not been a traditional cellar, but it was certainly, 'Built to last'.

I actually got to test the durability of the 'storm cellar' when my family reached their destination. I remember my Aunt calling my mother's name, trying the best she could to yell over the tornado sirens blaring around us.

My mother was panicking as we were all forced into the small space, my younger sister, Teri, was screaming and crying as the sound of the sirens mixed with the sounds of an upcoming tornado. My brothers tried their best to calm us all, my father was messing with the scanner Uncle Giles brought with him, both of them trying to shush us so they could listen to the warnings on the radio.

The outcome of the storm left us trapped vehicle for hours on end, it turns out a the dirt collapsed around us and kept us stuck in the vehicle.

At one point, my cousin Scott took a tomato out of his bulging jacket, my love for tomatoes take a huge bite out of it like an apple. Later, still, still trapped in the car, I learned the story of why the tomato was so plump. I soon found out that the home sceptic tank drained over their magnificent garden... 35 years later, I still have a horrific memory of how that tomato was grown.

In closing, I learned two things.

Honda Civics were built to last, and never question your produce.

* * *

**I couldn't help but laugh my ass off as she told me the story... Hahaaha. That is all... Next story time! **


End file.
